I am the God of War
by OCmaniac
Summary: How can a man die better? Than facing fearful odds, with the weapon of his ancestors, with the ashes of his fathers and the temples of his gods. This is the story of a young man who did not become a god. But a Spartan. Ocxharem and Isseixharem.
1. Chapter 0 Charater Bio

**This was something in the back of my head for a while. I wanted to try this to see if it could work you tell me what you think of it."**

* * *

 **Name:** Jason Alexander

 **Race:** Human

 **Age:** 16

 **Build:** Medium, Lean but muscular

 **Height:** 5' 9"

 **Eye color:** Amber

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Skin color:** Light Tan

 **Faction:** Resurrected Devil

 **Personality:** Calm with a hint of humor. Sarcastic at times. Blunt whenever he wants to be. A little bit of a pervert. (Really who isn't)

 **Likes:** Video Games, women, sweets, fights, learning new weapons, peace, and quiet.

 **Dislikes:** Annoying people, perverts, bugs, dishonorable fighters, sadistic people, ill-used weapons, selfish people, arrogance, getting angry, giving out warnings more than twice and the word moist.

 **Sacred Gear:** Kratos's Arsenal

 **Sacred Gears History:** The history of said gear was erased so that other factions were not to know about the Olympians failure. Kratos was a man of vengeance, a warrior turn monster of the gods' own creation. Before his path, he was a soldier born into war, a man made into a Spartan. He was taught under Ares the god of war to become the ultimate soldier. Be it soon turned on him, tricked by the god of war Kratos ruthlessly kind the very people he swore to protect and was later title as the "Ghost of Sparta". It was then Kratos swore vengeance against the god, a long journey he himself went through that he was finally able to slay Ares and take the title of the god of war.

But all was not just for the vengeful man for, after a century of his claim, he unknowingly created the seed of fear within the temple of Olympus. For it was then the ruler of the pantheon; Zeus betrayed and rob Kratos of his godhood and with it sent the man to the depths of Tartarus. But Zeus of all his glory was careless on one thing, Kratos does not forget. For he then crawled out of the underworld and with the help of the Titan's he waged war against Olympus, one by one did the gods fell, until it was only he and Zeus for their final skirmish. Using the fable flames of Olympus Kratos finally claimed his revenge and destroyed the gods of Olympus, but in his victory, there was nothing to come from it.

Of all his power of all is victories he brought nothing but destruction. It was then he knew what to do, with his own blade Kratos plunged it into his own body releasing the power he has collected in his travel to allow this world to not be governed by his gods and to let it start over anew. There Kratos's legend died with him to never be heard from again.

 **Scared Gears Power:**

 **Blades of Chaos-** These blades were the first weapon bestowed to Kratos, two short swords connected to a long chain that can extend up to three times his size and retract at a flick of a wrist. Imbued with the fire of Ares himself these blades can catch on fire without harming the user. This weapon can be used in both mid and short ranged combat, and sometimes it can be used for a long-range grapple. The blades can also can it form by the users will, with enough practice the user can shift its form in a blink of an eye. **(I will be using the God of War 4 weapon for the other looked a bit too fantasy like.)**

 **The fire of Ares-** Imbued the Blades of Chaos with intense flames, and enabled Kratos to create devastating explosions of fire.

 **Ice of Posideon-** Gives the users the power of ice, freezing shockwave attacks, and the ability to breathe underwater. With a simple thought, the blades can turn to ice.

 **Lightning of Zeus-** Electrified the user's blades and enabled powerful lightning magic.

 **Nemean Cestus-** A Powerful weapon originally wielded by Hercules. It was a chained fist weapon that resembled lion heads. Kratos could execute impressive combos, yet slow ones compared to his other weapons. It was the only weapon with the ability to break Onyx, which made it one of the most useful weapons of the game. Its magic power consisted of Kratos slamming the ground and creating powerful shockwaves.

 **The bow of Apollo-** The Bow has two main firing modes; a rapid-fire mode in which the users could launch a flurry of arrows in rapid succession, or a power mode, where user charges up the bow to release a flaming shot.

 **Boots of Hermes:** Were depicted as greaves with burning red wings on them. These boots allow the user to gain enormous speed to which the user can ram his enemies. as well as gave him the ability to run alongside walls that were marked with shining and golden bootprints.

 **Balance Breaker:** The user is given two levels of balance breakers

 **Rage of Sparta-** The first level gives the user an extreme power-up, enhancing their strength, speed, and power in one go. But the user will come to fit of rage it is only, it is best used if the user is able to control their rage in order to not turn savage.

 **Blade of Olympus-** It was also one of the only known tools that had the power to harm and kill other Gods. The blade of Olympus was used to trick Kratos into giving all of his godly power into the blade. The blade was the final tool Kratos used to end his life, but like all his other weapons they vanished without a trace.

 **Jason's History:** From the day he was born Jason always knew that the world was more than everyone assumed. Orphaned at birth Jason had lived most of his life alone, at age 10 Jason had his first fight. As he was cornered by a group gang members from sheer instinct alone the young child was able to fight them off and win. At the age of 15, he was met with a man named Sirzech a strange name his thought but he was offering a chance of a new life, the only job was to befriend his sister Rias and her friends. It was tough work at first but Jason glad to be friends with them, with Rias he was more of the second brother with her, Koneko had more the same relationship with Jason but with her being the younger sibling. Kiba is both brother and rival in arms. But with Akeno, he would not admit this but he was her first crush and love, for a long time he was afraid to say how he truly felt and Akeno vice versa, everyone in the peerage save for the two knew about their relationship but knew it was best to keep quiet till one them said something. But even though they have been friends he still has no idea of the other world his friends live in, and they hope that he does not need to be apart of it.

 **Nickname:** The Raven Prince, Jay-Kun, The Spartan.

* * *

And now for the side notes.

1\. Yes, I'm still going to add the ax from the 4th god of war game but that will still be much later in the story.

2\. Jason will have a harem but because of my own rule, I will not be doing any lemons anyone who has any better idea about it is more than welcome to add their lemon and I'll gladly put it as a separate story. But I won't tell who is going to e apart of it.

3\. There will be OC villain to fill in the role for when Jason fights, not too many but enough so that other characters have their time

4\. I'm not replacing Issei, you guy would already know that considering I didn't the Ddraig in the list. He's already powerful enough no need to add that dramatic power boost.

5\. I am going to have Kratos spirit inside the gear, wouldn't be any fun if he wasn't apart of it.

6\. The chapters length won't be long, but I only promise to try to extend its length from time to time.

Any other comments or question can be left in the review or PMs this OCmaniac signing off.


	2. Chapter 1 Life-0: Prologue

'm **So first chapters are always something to look forward to. Hope you like it.**

* * *

 ** _Awaken..._**

What? Where am I?

 ** _We must awaken._**

Who is "we"? Where is this voice coming from?

 ** _You know who I am._**

No, I don't. Why I seeing this man. His skin whiter than ash, a red tattoo marking alongside his body? And those blades, why do they seem so familiar?

 ** _You know who I am._**

 **"** No. **"** I whispered.

 ** _It is time to awaken_**

"Who are you?!" I screamed. In a less than a second, I was grabbed by the throat staring directly into an ambered eye man.

 _ **"I am your past!"** _

* * *

The weird thing about dreams is that sometimes you don't need to afraid when you wake up from them. My open calmly as I sat back up from tree I was napping from. It took me a second to finally get accustomed to where I finally was. "Right I was taking a nap during lunch break."

"Get back here you pervert!" I hear a group of women yell. I look to my left and see three guys running for their lives from a group of girls using kendo sticks as their main weapon.

"Huh, must've found another hole in girls locker room again." I mumbled. Now, apart of me wanted to let things go as they were but the other just wants to intervene for the hell of it not to mention he was sort of friends with one of them. Decisions, decision. "Eh, let's have some fun."

"Now we've got you, you perverted bastards." One of the kendo girls growled. Boy, they are pissed. "Why the hell do think it's alright to peek at girls while they change?!"

"You don't understand! It is our job, no our right as men to view the woman form in her purest state so that we can finally achieve our dream! The dream to become the harem king!" I sighed listening to their rant followed by smacks and cries of pain.

"Idiot." I muttered.

"Ara ara are you saying that you wouldn't do what they're doing Jay-kun." Behind me, I see my longtime friend and crush Akeno, her smile always makes me smile no matter what.

"Well, I'm not a pervert like them." I replied.

"But you're not denying that you are a pervert." Was her rebuttal.

"Of course not, all guys are a pervert, hell I am too but even I know that I wouldn't stoop to their level just to see a pair of breast." I explained. Just then I felt a pair of soft orbs on my back and Akeno's hot breath behind my ear.

"True, all you have to do is _ask me_." As she whispers the last two breath in my ear I nearly lost all inhibition to just grab her and kiss right there. Luckily I was saved by another friend of mine.

"Akeno there you are, Rias has been looking for you." That was Sona Shitori, as strict as she is she's really not as bad as people make her out to be. All it really takes is one game of chess with her and your good friends with the president of the student council.

"Well she should know that every lunch break I'm here with Jay-kun." I felt her hug me a bit tighter.

"Nevertheless we need you to join us at our weekly discussion. It's important." I look to see Akeno pouting as if she was expecting me to want her to stay.

"Don't worry, I did promise that I'd walk you hope didn't I?" She nodded reluctantly. And like how she can make me smile she can even make me feel bad whenever she walks away. But then a stray thought went into my head, 'why is it that I always get this strange feeling whenever the Akeno or Rias is involved'. I've had that feeling from the moment I've met them, I always ignored it because they were my friends and I trust them, but sometimes at night those feelings tend to increase and it causes me to worry both about them and myself. "...I hope they tell me soon."

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

"Akeno you can't keep doing this to yourself, you and I both know that it's only a matter of time." Rias said. It wasn't long till Sona told her of her location she called in the race of her peerage

"What I do with my friend is none of your concern, Rias." Akeno replied coldly.

"He's my friend too Akeno and you know this. If you would just let me-"

"I am not going to let you make him apart of this world!" The Raven haired beauty argued.

"...I know you want to protect him, we all do. But sooner or later he's going to be apart of something we both can't control."

"Then I will protect him, I'm strong enough to do that on my own."

"Akeno-san, Jay-kun has been our friend for 2 years now and he still has no idea of the world we live in. We can at least let him know who-what we are." Kiba suggested.

"But what will he think of us?" Akeno questioned in both fear and concern.

"...Jay-Niichan always knew that something was weird. But he never questioned "why" he trusts us. I don't want to lose niichan's trust." Koneko replied softly.

"And we won't, I promise you." Rias said. "We just have to find the right to tell him."

"Well, we can't do it tonight. Sona's peerage informed me that a stray devil was spotted 3 kilometers from here. There have reprt of people vanishing during afterschool and dead the next day." Kiba interject.

"I better let him know to cancel our plans." Akeno replied, both lowly and sadden. She was really looking forward to her walk with the young man.

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

"Huh, Akeno canceled, another club emergency, hope they're alright." I muttered. It was nearing the end of the day and I was getting ready to leave.

"Did you two have a lover spat?" I look behind me to see Aika Kiryuu walking up to me.

"Well, we have to considered lover to have a spat. So no." I replied. "What are you doing here isn't your class downstairs?"

"The perverted trio decided to look some old porn mags they hid only for the teacher to catch them and had to escort the three to the principal's office." I shook my head in disbelief at how idiot they can be. "What's worse is that Matsuda's excuse was that it was simply meant for a photography club."

"I would be surprised if the teacher actually fell for that." I replied. "So what can I help with my resident pervert?"

"Oh~, are you saying you wouldn't help out an innocent young maiden?" She asked. But I playfully look around.

"Sure have you seen one anywhere?" I asked, which earned a cute pout from the girl.

"Hurtful." She said still pouting.

"Hey is it my fault that you have this weird power to know the exact size of a guys snake garden." I replied.

"Well as the Raven Prince, I would think the job was already implied." I withheld a groan when I heard that nickname. Let me tell you about how this happened.

 _(Flashback)_

 _It was during my first year in the school and I was walking my way home with Akeno and Rias. In that time Rias was seriously into anime and we were having a bit of a discussion on that genre._

 _"So you are seriously telling me the Ichigo can take on Naruto at his full power. Ichigo? Of all people?" I questioned._

 _"Yes, and what's wrong with that? I think that it's a pretty interesting match up." She argued._

 _"Sure, sure like matching up a feather to a hurricane, it's interesting but the outcome is expected." I mumbled loud enough for our "great lady" to hear._

 _"So you think Naruto has a better chance of beating Ichigo?" Rias questioned._

 _"I don't have to think. I know. Comparing Naruto's track record to Ichigo's Naruto basically has enough power wipeout an entire country while your resident sword user can only do that after he uses all of his power and then for it to be taken away."_

 _"Ufufufu, he's got you there Rias." Akeno chuckled. Rias returned with a small scowl at her friend before looking back at me. As she was about state her argument we were interrupted._

 _"LEAVE US ALONE!" I hear a young woman yelled. As we pass by a corner we saw two of our schoolmate being harassed by a group of guys that look a bit too old to be in school._

 _"Aw come on baby. All we want to do is give you and your friend a good time." One the sleazy looking guy replied. I was already annoyed looking at these guys and just hearing one of them talk was grating._

 _"Just leave us alone please?" I can see one of the girls was close to tears, her voice was soft but she too had the same feeling as her friend._

 _"Don't worry darling, we don't bite. Much." The other guy said earning a crowded laugh from the group. And it was like that a switch came off._

 _"Akeno go warn the police Jay-kun-" But I was already halfway towards the group. Ignoring the Rias yell I walked right in front of the girl with me back turn to them.  
_

 _"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?!" One the guys yelled. But really I didn't care._

 _"These girls have already said no, I don't know what kind of guidebook you've been reading but I'm pretty sure No still means No, so why don't you leave them alone?" I replied._

 _"Yeah, well in some cases all they need is a little persuasion. So how about it? You leave and act like nothing happened or do my friends and I have to "persuade" you to let this go?" A pierced man-which I'm guessing is the leader-walked up to me while his friends were pulling out their own weapons few knives and a long chain as I see them._

 _"This doesn't have to end this way. All any of you have to do is walk away and leave. Them. Alone." This time I ordered, but instead of compliance, I get laughed at by the group._

 _"And what happens if we don't huh?!" He shoved me at the "huh". I took in a deep breath in and slowly let it out._

 _"I've asked you twice, I will not ask you a third time."_

 _"Oh shut up already." The leader throws the first punch, I could already hear one of the girls scream out of concern for me but really that put looking slow in my eyes. So I casually dodge the punch and threw a quick jab to the leader's chin. "Hehe, what was that a love tap?!" He laughed but then his laughter died when he found himself on the floor, and his smile was replaced with fear when he found he couldn't stand back up._

 _"It's called a brain shake. While the punch may not be a knockout, if you get hit in the chin at just the right angle, it literally shakes the brain to the point you can't move." I explained. But my words were already deaf to his ears._

 _"What the hell are you wait for?! Get that bastard!" He screamed. I shook my head in how stupid these guys are. I ducked under s knife swipe, grabbed the offending arm, shot two punched to ribs and tossed the man aside. I followed up with a straight kick to another man's chest which sends him flying to the floor in pain. The last man was swinging his chain around until he went for a wide swing which allowed me to use my arm at a latch to allow the chain to wrap around my arm and with a simple grab looped it around his neck and smacked him down to the floor effectively knocking him out._

 _"I tried to warn them." I muttered. I look to see the leader trying to crawl his way out, only to be stopped by me putting my foot on top of him and grabbing him by the shirt. "Now say you're sorry."_

 _"I-I'm s-s-sorry." He whimpered but I know that wasn't good enough. So I lifted him up and made him face the girl he harrassed not too long ago._

 _"Say it so all these nice people can hear you." I ordered._

 _"I'm sorry!" And like that, I dropped him._

 _"Well, that guy was annoying." I said wiping the imaginary dust off my hand._

 _(End Flashback)_

Not too long after that word got around about how I saved those girls. Like some raven-haired hero, which then earn me a title called the raven-haired prince. Since then I've got girls swooning after me and guy hating on me for no reason.

"You and I both know what happened back there is nothing compared to this." I replied.

"So are you saying you don't walk me home?" Aika asked me. Honestly, after the day I had and with Akeno canceling I guess a break with Aika would hurt.

"Sure, let me get ready." I said with a smile, a few minutes later I'm walking Aika home, and I see that the sun was going down and thought came into my head. "Hey Aika?"

"Yeah."

"You ever wonder...that maybe the world has something to hide?" I asked.

"All the time. But really I just ignore it, if it was really important someone would've said something."

"Hmmm." I hummed. after seeing Aika home I began to think to myself. Even though Aika can do that, I can't. Now it doesn't happen often but, ever since I was a kid, I always felt there was some hidden curtain that no other human can see. But when I try to take a peek at it, there's nothing there. Almost as if it was trying to hide from me, what's worse the dreams and feeling tend to increase whenever I was around Akeno and my friends.

"Excuse me, mister." My thoughts were cut off when I felt my sleeve being pulled. I looked down at my side and find a little girl no older than 6 years old gaining my attention.

"Oh hi there, what you doing out here all alone?" I asked. But the little girl started tearing up I thought I hurt her feeling."

"I lost my mommy I don't where she is!" She wailed.

"Hey, hey it's okay. Look why don't we find your mommy. Do you remember the last time you were with her?" She hiccuped in her tears before replying.

"In the park." I held my hand out and offered her a small smile.

"Well let go find her." The little girl smiled back and latched on to my hand. It wasn't till we reached for the park and went to work. "Alright, where was the last place you were at when you lost her?"

"There." Pointed at a thickness of woods by the park. Not surprising she got lost there, I allowed her to lead me in the woods so she can retrace her steps by as time went on the sun had already set and night has made its appearance. I let out a small sigh as we were looking around.

"Hey kid, I don't think we're going to have any luck finding her here. Let's just find a police officer and see if he can help us." I explained. But something was wrong, I was expecting some whining or a few tears at how fruitless our search has been but instead, she was silent.

"Hey, mister can I tell you something?" She asked, in an instant, her voice made the entire area colder, and there was something in her voice too. She was happy but not in the way where it was a good thing. I couldn't even see her face but it was still enough to keep me on edge.

"Sure." I replied cautiously.

"I don't have a mommy." I looked her in shock. "I needed someone to come with me."

"Come with you for what?" I questioned. The moon like glowed on her figure and I could finally see her face. Her smile was demented, cold even. Like something straight out of horror movie.

"I needed something to **eat.** " Her body began twisting on it own, her arms and legs grew longer, her hands turning in to elongated claws, and face what used to be cute little kid changed into something from a nightmare. I could only stare in shock at the sudden change I just saw.

"What the hell are you?" I whispered.

" **I was known as Yigrid, but with you, you can call me as DEATH!"** She yelled out charging at me in hasten speed. It was only luck that I jumped out the way in time and started to run. But as I ran I could hear the monster cackle. " **I've always wanted to work for my food. I hope you bring some entertainment before you die!"**

 _"Shit! Shit! Shit! What the hell is going on? What the hell is that thing?!"_ I thought frantically, running past the trees. I needed to but as much distance between me and it so I can find some help. _"No, I need to calm down. Panicking does nothing but make anything worse."_

" **Mister~ where are you~?** " I hear it sang out. I quickly hid behind a tree and tried to quiet my breathing. " **Oh, are we playing hide and seek. Okay, you keep hiding and I'll try and find you."**

This was all just a game for this thing. Whatever the hell this it is, it knows how to hunt. As I was about to pick up my phone to call, a claw stabbed through the tree I was hiding nearly missing my head. I jumped away in surprise only to be face to face with the creature.

" **Found you~."**

 _ **(Changed POV-3rd person)**_

Out of sheer instinct, Jason jumped away and lashed out a strong kick from the claw about to cut. Remarkable the kick was able to send the arm back which shocked Yigrid, using this moment Jason followed up with a straight right and punched the beast in the face. What was shocking was that the punch had enough force to launch Yigrid off the ground send her flying a few feet away.

"Yeah look's like you did." Jason muttered. Yigrid hearing this quickly got up and glared at the teen, the bruise still there on her cheek.

" **What are you?"** She snarled.

"I should be asking you the same question." Jason quickly got into a stance. "Just what the hell are you?!"

" **AHAHAHAAAA, oh is the little boy scared don't worry."** Jason could see her tense up her arm before dash in at a blinding speed. " **You won't have to be afraid for long!"** It was only by mere luck that Jason was able to dodge the worse of it. He tumbled to the ground for distance and see the work Yigrid made, but as he got up he felt a something warm spreading down his side. Cautiously he looked down and found a bit of his own flesh tear from the attack, and blood was leaking out from said wound.

"Shit."

" **Well aren't you lucky, but wait there's more!"** She screeched. Out of nowhere, a tail appeared from her back and quickly wrapped around the young man's throat.

"Gah!" Jason tried to multi-task covering the wound and trying to loosen the tail wrapped around his neck.

" **Now let take you for a ride.** " Using her tail she quickly made Jason into a human rag doll, bashing him around trees and rocks until she got bored. After she was done, Jason was left dangling by her tail, all bruised and battered, blood dripping from his wound and head. " **What's wrong got nothing to say?** " But the young man could only let out a small groan from the trashing. " **Such a shame. I thought you would put up more of a challenge.** " Yigrid held up her hand and her claw extended. " **Oh well, I believe it's time for my meal."**

As Jason heard this he weakly looked up the beast that's about to kill him. _"Is this how I'm going to die? Am I supposed to die like this?"_ Time seemed to have slowed down for the young man, as he watches the sharp claw reach his face. _"Everyone I'm sorry. I'm sorry Rias. Koneko, Kiba. I'm so sorry...Akeno."_

 ** _Is this how you want to die?_**

 _"What?"_ He heard a voice ask him. But this voice seemed

 _ **Defeated?**_

 _"I can't fight something like this. I'm only human."_

 ** _And that gives you the reason to give up? To fall so short because your enemy was more prepared than you._**

 _"..."_

 ** _To do truly except your fate_**

 _"...No."_

 ** _Then what will you do?_**

 _"I will fight."_

 ** _What?_**

 _"I will fight!"_

 ** _Fight what?_**

 _"I will fight to survive. I will fight this monster. I will fight. I will fight! I WILL FIGHT TO RETURN TO HER!"_

 _ **Then do it.**_

Time resumed once more and as the claw was about to reach its mark, it was stopped right on its tracks, by Jason's hand no less. Yigrid tried to pull away but Jason's grip was much harder to pull than she had thought.

"I will not die here." She heard him whispered. The young man glared at the monster where she finally got a look at his eyes, glowing hot amber almost as is they were on fire staring right at her soul. Without her know Jason swung his body upward and planted both feet to Yigrids body, the impacted caused the monster to release her hold and send her back a few feet away. "I will fight to survive."

 **"What is going on? You should have bled to death by now!"** That is when she got a look the young man wound, slowly but surely they were closing up. All the wounds Jason had that day was healing. But it seems like the boy had no idea about it. " **Now tell me who in the hell are you!?"**

"...I am a man, with no fate." Jason said. His hands start to glow. "I am a man that defies his own destiny." The spread past his wrist. "I am a man that will fight the very gods **himself to reach his goal**!" The glow stops at his forearms and intensify. " **I am the man that shows no mercy to my enemies!"** His started to change and the glow began to make a shape. " **I AM A SPARTAN!"** He roared and in his cry, the glow shines to a blinding light. As the lights died down in the teen hands were two short blades connected blade a chain wrapped around the teen's arm. With an angered cry Yigrid dash towards the young man hoping to end it all here only for her claws to be blocked.

" **What?!** "

"That won't work on me again!" Jason parries the strike and counters with a large swing of his blade. The blade was able to cut deep into the monster's body which earned a loud screech from Yigrid. She jumps but to cater the wound only to find it burning her with each passing second.

" **Why?! Why is this burning me?!** " She yelled. That is when she finally got a look at Jason's weapon. Along the cracks, they were glowing red as steam began expelling out of the blade. " **His blades its like they're on fire?!"**

But Jason did not care what she had to say. With a grunt, he threw both blades at Yigrid where they both stabbed and landing on her body. The distant of the chain shocked her so much that she didn't see the chains retract and the user speeding right towards her. Both feet planted right on her face, Yigrid fell on the floor in pain, with stab marks and blood on her body and both of her arms trapped by Jason's feet she was unable to move. Yigrid saw the look in his eyes, he was ready to finish this.

" **W-wait! Please! I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You** wouldn't kill a little girl would you." Yigrid reverted back to her childish form the stab with wounds still present.

"..." Only for the teen to give her a cold look. He can remember the cold smile she gave him. The wounds and the sadistic play she commenced, this...this was no little girl. "...No mercy." He raised his weapon high aiming for her head and plunged them deep into her eyes. Ignoring her screech he twisted the blades hard until Yigrids scream came to stop and her arms went limp. Panting heavily he ripped the blades out of her head and stepped back only to find something wrong as he did.

Looking down at his chest he found something protruding out of his left side. Behind him was Yigrids tail, stabbed in with her tip going through Jason back and chest. He coughed up a little blood as the tail vanishes into ash leaving a hole in his chest. But now all the power he had, the adrenaline used in this fight was now gone to him. Struggling he tries to cover the front wound with his hand and trudge down the woods in hope to find someone to help him, but in the back of his mind, he knew that his time was nearing his limits. All he could ever wish for now was just to see his friend once more.

"Jason?" He heard a woman speak. Slowly he looked up and in front of him was the woman he had to hoped to see.

"Heh, h-hey Akeno. Glad to see you." He said but the moment he took that next step his body failed him. It was only by luck that Akeno was able to catch him before he fell.

"Jay-kun!" She screamed. Frantically she tried to cover the wound but she can see that the blood loss was already too much. "No! nonononono." This was something she was ready for.

"A-Akeno." Jason coughed out. Blood leaking out of his lips.

"Shh, it's okay. You're going to be okay." He heard her whispered. But he could only smile at the raven-haired beauty. "Please, just stay awake. For me."

"I'm glad that the last face I get to see was you." He whispered. His eyes were growing heavy. "Kind of a last wish deal."

"Please, just stop talking I promise you'll be fine." Akeno replied rapidly. "Rias! Rias please get over here!"

"I just wish...I had...enough to...say...that..." Jason tried to tell the last three words he had in his mind but the blood loss took its toll and Jason's eyes fell. It wasn't a second later that the crest of the Gremory clan appeared and Rias Gremory stepped out of the symbol.

"Akeno, I got your call what...wrong?" Rias question came to a slow when she saw her best friend cradle her friend in a puddle of blood. "W-what happened?"

"Rias please you have to save him! I don't know what to do!" Akeno cried, tear spilling from her eye as she held her crush tightly in her arm. The very thought of her losing her best friend was crushing her heart. Rias quickly went by her side and examined the wound.

"We can't close it, it'll take too long. There's only one way." Rias said. Akeno looked at her in confusion then realization, she bowed her in contemplation for only a second till she made her decision.

"...Do it." Akeno said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not going to lose someone I care for again. Not if I anything to say about it." The look of determination in Akeno's eyes was all she needed to do this. Rias stood back up and with her chess piece hovered above her friend.

"I order, in the of Rias Gremory I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant and have you reborn as a devil. You, my friend, be delighted with your new life!" The chess piece pulsates three times before it sinks into Jason's chest. A second later he breathed deeply once more earning heartful sigh from the two great ladies. "He's alive by we still need to dress the wound."

"I'll do it. I think its best when he wakes up he has a familiar face." Akeno replied. Rias did not argue and watch her friend carry her crush in her arms, Rias let out another sigh but this one out of concern, she know that breaking it to the rest of their peerage will be difficult but breaking to her friend might be challenging.

"I hope I did the right thing." She muttered.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think not bad for a prologue right? At first, I was going to get him killed on the same day Issei died but that wouldn't make it special considering this is basically the first fanfic that was in English. So let me point out a few things.**

 **1\. I didn't reveal which Kratos I'm with yet, the polls are still up.**

 **2\. I don't you didn't read it or just didn't care but I'll remind you. The blades of chaos that my character is using are the same one in God of war 4.**

 **3\. The harem list for Jason goes as follow. Akeno(Main girl), Kalawaner, Isabela, Ravel, Xenovia, and Rosswiesse. Any suggestion will be taken into consideration but must be explained other than "she's cute"**

 **Any other comment or question can be left in the review or sent to my PM and like always this is OCmaniac signing off.**


	3. Chapter 2 Life-01: Trust

**I liked to say that I'm glad that the review of this story has been good o far. Let try and keep at it huh?**

* * *

 _ **"You allowed yourself to be careless."**_

 _"What going on? Did I die?"_ I look around to find myself standing in a black void.

 ** _"Fortunately no. While you battle short-lived did give you enough time for reinforcements to arrive."_** And in front of me was the same man from my dreams.

 _"Where am I?"_

 ** _"I would assume you would know. You brought us here for a reason."_**

 _"Okay, this has gone on long enough for this to not be considered a dream. Who in the hell are you?"_ I Demanded.

 ** _"Who I am should be the least of your concern child. Do you even remembered what happened?"_** I tried to think back on what has happened so far and like a shock, I was forced to reminisce about my attack with Yigrid. The blood that was spilled, the rage and angered I had. But through it all, I still remember seeing one particular face. **"**

 _"Akeno. Why was she there?" I questioned._

 _**"You will have to question her when you wake up."**_

 _"Wait, wake up?"_ Like a sandstorm, the man in front of me began to blow away like dust, and my turned heavy. As my eyes closed I can still hear the man say something to me.

 ** _"You must be strong child, your trail awaits you soon."_**

* * *

I awoke without a start. To me, it felt like any other morning, but I still remembered what that night. I looked at my body and found two things, One; all the wounds and bruises I got from that fight were all gone, and two; I was more naked than a newborn babe.

"How the hell...?" As I try to figure out my predicament my hand landed on something soft. I thought it was my pillow at first but there was one little thing about pillows; they don't make a sound when you squeeze it.

"Aah~." Immediately I pull the covers over and what I saw shocked me.

"Akeno?" She was there sleeping on my bed. The raven-haired beauty opened her eyes and sat up where I just found out that she too was naked like me. Which allowed me to have the most appropriate reaction. "A-A-Akeno?! W-w-wh-why are you n-na-n-naked?!" I stuttered my questioned as I crawled backward off my bed and to a nearby wall.

"Mmm, Jay-kun?" She asked sleepily, her breast a clear in my view, I quickly shook head for the matter at hand

"Yeah, of it's me! Now, why are on my bed naked?!" I asked. I waited for Akeno to clear away any dust or debris in her eye. As she finally got to look at me, I wait for an answer but instead, she gasped and her eye was then filled with tears. "Akeno?" I called out her name but all it did was made cry. Without even thinking I quickly hugged her in hopes to console her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I hear her apologize me. She repeats her apology even while she was a sobbing mess.

"Hey, hey it okay. You nothing to apologize for." I said. But Akeno shook her head in denial.

"No, I should've told you the truth. _We_ should've told you the truth. But I...I was so scared of have you react. I didn't want to lose any more friends." She sobbed but I placed my hands on her cheeks so she can look at right me.

"Nothing you can ever say...will make me want to forget you. I have lived alone for most of my life, I never really knew what it was to have real friends. Or a family. But then I met you and Rias, Koneko and Kiba. All of you became a part of my life where I knew that if I lost it any of I might never recover. Whatever reason you had to hide it, I don't care I will still be glad to be apart of it. With you." I replied. And that was the truest word I ever came up with. Akeno's tears welled up once more before she held on to me tighter than before and I held her in return allowing her to let all her tears lose.

It took 5 minutes at least for Akeno's crying to stop and we were comfortable in silence. "Feeling better?" I asked. Akeno simply nodded her head yes on my chest. Slowly I separated from her and went to put on some clothes. "Soo, how long was I out for?" I asked.

"Don't worry it has only a been a few hours after the attack. It's still the next morning." Akeno replied.

"Huh, it felt longer. Can I ask why were we naked?" I questioned.

"For you to be healed we needed a deep skin contact in order for wounds to close." She explained but I can tell she was avoiding something. "How do feel?"

"...I'm not exactly sure how to answer that, I thought I died but I didn't, fought some weird ass monster, and now I'm consoling my best friend while she's naked." I said I blinked slowly at my explanation. "If that not something out of an anime I don't know what is."

"Heh, you're taking the better than I hoped."

"Well if it was Rias that was here probably not. But with you...it really did put my mind at ease."

It was long after a good breakfast with Akeno that we made our way to school. There was a bit of an awkward silence between us but it was nothing that needed to be concerned about. The funny part is walking with her drew up some interesting gossip.

"Is the Raven Prince walking with the great lady Akeno?!"

"Noooo we missed our chance!"

"They have been friends for a while it's not really surprising."

"You think if I asked her to share would it be alright?"

"Damn pretty boy already reaching for something top tier!"

"Noooo Akeno bountiful body is lost to us forever!"

"Well, he can share."

"Dude do you want to die?!"

I had to keep a sigh in while heard the gossip. I looked to Akeno and showed her a sheepish smile. "So what now?"

"I'll have Koneko visit yo afterschool. After that, any question you'll have will be answered there." She replied. I nodded as I watch her walk away. It was then out of instinct I drew both my arms out and waited.

"Gwah!" Not a second later I felt two people ram into my arm and fell on the floor. I look behind me and found two of the perverted trio on the floor grasping the bumps on their heads.

"Now what do you two idiots want?" I asked. One quickly stood up and pointed a finger at me.

"We want answers you bastard!" The glasses guy demanded. "How in the hell did you score a woman like her." I see him hold on to my collar.

"Yeah! Tell us your secret you damn pretty boy." The bald man added. I took a second to look at both at them before I grabbed both of their collars and easily lifted them up to their off the floor. Of course, they struggle to get back down but I quickly banged them to each to stop so they can understand my complication.

"Gentlemen, I had a very stressful morning, and the last thing I need is two perverted idiots screaming and ranting about how to get a woman when sadly they represent to the bane of all women. Now...I going to let you down and I'm going to walk away if I feel that you two are following me again I will not be held responsible for whatever happens next." After that, I dropped them both, picked up my bag and walked toward my class.

"Boy, you like you've seen better days." I heard Aika say. "Bad morning?" She asked.

"More like a bad night, that leads to a weird and stressful morning." I responded. "But it's nothing I can't handle." I kept walking in hopes that whatever happened that Akeno can really answer all the questions I have.

* * *

*Ding Dong Ding*

"*Sigh* Thank god that's over with." It was the final bell for school and I was doing my best to not just barge in the Occult Research Club demanding answers. But I had to hold it in, for their sake and my own.

"Yo Jay-kun you in here." I look out to the door to find Kiba calling me. "Ah, there you are Buchou said that it's time to meet up."

"Right." I got up and did my best ignoring the stares the girl were giving us. I can tell that the rumors about that are gonna be shocking I can tell. I follow Kiba into the clubhouse where I even I know he was actively trying to not make things awkward.

"Right through here. Buchou's waiting for us." Kiba said. As we walk inside I took notice of how quiet the room was. Rias was and Akeno was doing their best to not make awareness of the tension in the room. Koneko, on the other hand, was doing her best on not meeting my eyes as quiet as she is her expression of guilt was much louder on her face. "Jay-kun thank you for meeting us here."

"Well, it was the only place where I think I could finally get some answers." I replied. There a noticeable wince in Rias's face when I answered back. "So I think it's best I get to the main question. Who or what are you Rias?"

"...*Sigh*I've tried coming up with the best way to say to you since last night. But I shouldn't sugar coat it with you. I'm a devil. Everyone in this room is a devil and as of last night so are you." ...Wow. She really knew who I was if she just ripped a bandage like that. I stayed standing there for a good few minutes before a quietly made my way to the couch where Koneko was sitting.

"...Devils?" Was the first question I asked. "All of you?"

"Yes."

"...Should've known." I said earning a few surprised looks from the group. "You guy are an occult research but not a single cross in case for protection. Not to mention most of your work happens afterschool coincidently nearing night time. Not mention there was always this weird air you guys had whenever we hanged out. But devil that something to shock the nation."

"You're taking this surprisingly well." Kiba replied.

"I made a promise to Akeno. You guys are like my family, whatever secrets you had reason to keep me from, we'll do it together." I said earning smiles all around. Koneko got closer and allowed me to scratch her head like she always did. "So let's not stop here, you said I'm a devil too right?"

"Yes, after Akeno found you she called to me and asked for me to bring you back."

"How did you bring me back? When I was fighting whatever the hell that thing was, that last wound I got nearly bled me dry." Rias got up and showed me a chess piece the weird thing was that the piece was glowing red. "A chess piece?" Rias began to explain to me on about the history of a peerage and the role but really it just came to one conclusion. "So the fact of the matter is, I'm no longer human."

"No, as of yesterday you became a reincarnated devil for my peerage." Rias answered.

"...Well, that not something you in any lifetime. Eh, I was tired of being human anyways, so what are the perks?" I asked shocking both Rias and Akeno while Kiba let out a small chuckle.

"Being a devil already gives you access to devil magic, will live much longer than any human. The downside is any holy weapon is considered poison to our kind and be it cross's or holy water can be dangerous to us. We also can say a blessed diety's name."

"What like god-? Ack!" Not even a second I said the big guy's name I was hit with a killer headache. "What the hell was that?!"

"That is one of the downsides of saying "his" name. Since we're devils we can no longer say "his" name." Rias explained.

"Yeah, well that's an annoying reminder. So rule one of being a devil don't say the name of the big guy upstairs simple." I asked. "Anything else?"

"Well any reincarnated devil all start as a low-class devil. But they can increase their status to reach mid to high-class. Which after that allows you to form you own peerage.' Rias informed me. "But we can get in that after we ask a question of our own."

"That's fair."

"How did you kill the stray devil last night?" Rias asked. I decided to keep the question about Stray devils for later before answering.

"I'm not exactly sure. I was only able to get a few good hits before it swung me around the forest like a ragdoll, I actually thought it was the end there. And then...I heard a voice, the same one I had in a dream a few times. I don't remember what it said to me or what I said vice versa but I remember a feeling."

"What was it?" Koneko asked.

"...Rage. It hit me like a huge wave. And then I was holding something, but after that, it was all just a blur for me. Blood loss and adrenaline kinda made difficult to remember." I explained, Akeno came to my side in order to console I felt better but the consolement was never needed. "Next thing I know I'm waking up with Akeno with more questions than answers."

"...I think this might be the work of you sacred gear." Rias answered.

"Sacred what-now?"

"Sacred gears are powerful artifacts that the original god bestowed to human and human hybrid alike. These gears each have a unique ability where even time itself can be manipulated. Devil and Angles cannot possess a sacred gear that is why we devil created the peerage system." Rias explained.

"Huh, so how do we figure out what my gear is?"

"It's simple really. But you'll need to stand up first." I had to get Koneko and Akeno off first before I complied. "Now close your eyes, hold out your left hand and imagine the strongest thing or being you could think of. Once you have the idea you copy it's performance" I closed my eye and thought of the first thing that came to mind, the blades in my dreams. I see the man performing some kind of move and decided to copy it. I slammed both my fist to the ground and shine of light my hand was holding the same weapons.

"Impressive." Kiba commented.

"...Cool." I heard Konekjima o added.

"Ara ara what an interesting gear." Akeno said. I looked at the blades an and began inspecting it. The grip was nice and had a good feel, the edge was sharp and clean like if it was brand new, the pommel was interesting it was connected to a long chain that was wrapped around my forearm. When I tried unwrapping it I find out the chains stay wrapped and it came with another feature. The chain grow longer, I let Kiba hold on to one of my blades and as he pulls the chain continues to grow. It continues on to a point where Kiba had to leave the room.

"Now that's interesting." Rias said. "Kiba you can stop now!" She called out.

"Right!" He comes back with the blade and the chain comes back into my arm. "That's convenient."

"I've never seen a gear like before." Rias said with a book in her hand. "Most sacred gears are already inscribed due to their nature and history, usually these gears have a name or the name of the previous owner. But there's no text of either of them." She explained. But then I started to remember one of my dreams, it all kept screaming one name.

"Have you tried looking up at a guy named Kratos?" I asked earning shocked looks from the group.

"That's not a name we've heard of before. Where did you hear that?" Kiba asked.

"Not exactly sure, all I know was that it came to me from a dream." I shrugged.

"Hmm, I'll have to look it over later in the meantime, I believe a true introduction is at hand. Everyone." Ras called out.

"The names Kiba Yuuto a second year and a devil like you. Glad to have you with us."

"...Koneko Toujou, first year, a devil. Glad your still alive Jay-Nii.

"Akeno Himejima a third year and devil. Not mention vice president of the Occult Research Club, I hope we can all get along Jay-kun ufufuf~"

"And I am Rias Gremory head of the Occult research club and your master." To add effect they each reveal bat-like wings on their backs. "We welcome you to our peerage." I did golf course clap watching them, what can I say it had a nice flair for a dramatic moment.

"Glad to be apart of it. So what first on the agenda?" I asked.

"You can start by handing out fliers." Rias said.

"...What?"

A small stack of fliers appeared in the red glowing crest. "You see we devil gain our powers by forming a pact with humans. Of course, it used to be when they summon us but that was too complicated back then. Nowadays we make house calls and deliveries." She showed me one of the fliers on the stack. "These fliers use our family crest in order to summon us."

"Huh seem simple enough. And I can just drop them off on mailboxes or doors?" I asked.

"As long as each human gets one." I sighed picked up the stack and went to work. "Be careful."

"I will." I left the room to carry on my first task of being a devil.

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

"...Did I do the right thing?" Once Jason was gone Rias had a look of concern and desperation.

"Of course you did Buchou, there was no way we were going to leave our friend to die." Kiba said. "And he seems to be taking it very well."

"Jason said that before meeting with us he never had a true family or true friends. While he is shocked on what happened I know for a fact that he's glad it's with us." Akeno said with a smile.

"Mm, Jay-Nii felt happy after left. His power felt calm." Koneko added.

"Which brings us to another point. His sacred gear did you all feel it?" Rias asked.

"It was hard not to. Those blades, not only did they have their own history but there was hidden emotion laid on it." Kiba said. "As if it had leftover rage without any use."

"And that name Jason gave us. We've never heard of someone like him before." Akeno said. "Should we be concerned?"

"Unless it really becomes a problem, we'll investigate it together. I'm sure Jason would want to know about this too." Rias answered. The came into agreement and went out for their contracts leaving the heiress alone. She then remembered the name Jason gave her. "Kratos..." Rias stood up and began reading a book labeled "Ancient Greek mythology".

* * *

 **So I'm sure your wondering but this is really a prologue to the next chapter. I am going to make a quick time skip through the story that way it could go right to the first main arc. I also have an idea of implementing the new god of war game to the story but that would be much later in the story. But for now, allow me to make a few author note I need to announce.**

 **1\. I'm closing the poll consider how much of a landslide it was. I mean 15: Father Kratos and for the original only three. That being said I'm actually glad you guy went with him.**

 **2\. The new poll will be up after this chapter. The question might help me out throughout the story.**

 **3\. The Harem list goes as such. Akeno(Main girl), Kalawaner, Ravel, Isabel, Xenovia, Yasaka, Kuroka, and Rossweiss. Any other girl you believe should be at least thought of in said harem needs to be explained.**

 **Any other comment or question can be left in the review or my PM and like always this is OCmaniac signing off.**


End file.
